


home is with you

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and tiring day, Oikawa comes home to the very best kind of surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in the fiery depths of bike hell for over two months, and it's been a while since I wrote any iwaoi, so when I knew I had a free Saturday and lots of emotions I wanted to write these two !! Please accept my contribution of extremely sappy and fluffy iwaoi, it is all I've got to offer 
> 
> I really missed writing these two so much :')

When they initially decided to go to different universities after high school—Oikawa, to play volleyball at a school that had scouted him; Iwaizumi to study medicine at a school much further away—neither had been very fond of the idea. They’ve been together their entire lives, and suddenly being so far apart is something they didn’t want to consider.

Going from seeing each other every day to only seeing each other mostly over a brightly lit computer screen in dim rooms late at night, to the rare chance when one of them has a break in their busy schedules and can take a train across the distance to spend a weekend with each other, is something that has taken getting used to.

Even though it’s been months since school has started, and while he has grown used to it, there are some days when Oikawa misses Iwaizumi a lot. Days when he feels a painful ache in his chest to see Iwaizumi, to touch him, to talk to him face-to-face rather than through phone calls or texts or skype.

Days like today. When everything sucks and goes wrong, when Oikawa wakes up late and has to rush to get to class on time, when the exam in his science class is completely horrible and exhausting, when volleyball practice in the late afternoon is at least somewhat of a relief, but walking home in the cold and rainy weather because he forgot an umbrella is something he dreads.

It’s days like these he misses Iwaizumi the most and wants to see him, but sadly can’t because he’s miles away at his own school, so only a phone call will have to suffice for now.

Between the end of practice and going home, Oikawa lingers around a little bit, hoping maybe the heavy rain will die down a little bit if he waits to leave. He glances at his phone before he finally picks it up, dialing a number he knows by heart.

Iwaizumi answers before the second ring. “Hey.”

Oikawa sucks in a breath, just happy to hear Iwaizumi’s voice on the other end. “Hi Iwa-chan.”

It’s silent for a moment, and Oikawa knows that if Iwaizumi was here with him right now he’d probably be frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m cold and tired and I miss you a lot.”

“Bad day, then?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa murmurs softly, looking out the window at the rain still pouring down. “Are you busy tonight? Can we skype when I get home? I want to see you.”

“Yeah, of course we can. I miss you too, you know.”

It’s been nearly a month since they last saw each other in person, when Oikawa had taken a weekend to go and visit Iwaizumi and they had spent the entire time wrapped up in each other, not wanting it to end.

“Tooru, you alright?” Iwaizumi continues when Oikawa doesn’t respond right away.

Oikawa nods even though he knows Iwaizumi can’t see him. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’ll get online when I get home, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” Iwaizumi pauses, before adding, “I love you.”

The words make his heart flutter, and he feels warmer, happier. The day may not have been the greatest, but the idea of getting to at least talk to Iwaizumi when he gets home is enough to brighten it at least a little bit. “I love you too, Iwa-chan. Talk to you soon.”

When he hangs up the phone, he takes a breath and heads out into the storm, ready to finally get home after a long day.

…

Once he’s home—cold, wet, and wanting nothing more than to lie down for the rest of the night—Oikawa goes to unlock the door to the apartment, but quickly realizes it already is.

Great, he forgot to lock the door this morning too. With a sigh, he brushes the wet hair from his forehead and pushes the door open, kicking it shut once he’s inside.

Something feels different, though. For one, the lights are on—Oikawa knows he was in a rush that morning, but he swears he turned them off—and also, it smells like something is cooking in the kitchen.

Today has been so long and tiring, he’s got to be imagining things now. That’s the only explanation, he thinks, dropping his bag on the floor and pulling off his shoes.

“Tooru?”

The familiar voice makes him freeze midway through pulling off his shoe, and Oikawa has to grab onto the wall for support because he almost falls over.

No way. There’s no way that—

But then Iwaizumi leans his head around the corner, smiles when he sees him. “Welcome home.”

Oikawa straightens up, blinks a few times, rubs his eyes to make sure he’s not dreaming. (Maybe he should pinch himself, that way he’ll wake up before there’s any further disappointment of this not being real, at least.) “Iwa-chan?”

“Hey.” Iwaizumi walks toward him, smile faltering the slightest bit when he notices Oikawa’s look of disbelief, his soaking wet hair and clothes. “Everything okay? You said you were having a bad day and—”

Oikawa launches himself at him immediately, hugging him tightly. “Iwa-chan! You’re here! How did you—?”

“Hello to you too.” Iwaizumi laughs, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and hugging him back tightly, the way his fingers tangle in and run through Oikawa’s hair so relaxing. “Your landlord remembered me from the last time I visited and let me in.”

He pulls back, still kind of in disbelief over this. “But why didn’t you say anything to me about visiting?”

“It’s called a surprise, stupid,” Iwaizumi says, poking at Oikawa’s forehead gently.

Oikawa’s lip juts out in a pout. “You could have told me, Iwa-chan! That would have made my whole day, no, my whole week, a lot better and—!”

Iwaizumi leans in closer, reaching up and taking Oikawa’s face in his hands. “Hey Tooru.”

His previous thoughts are forgotten when he looks back at Iwaizumi grinning at him. “What?”

“Be quiet.” Then, he pulls him in closer, presses their lips together in a kiss. The first kiss they’ve shared in weeks.

And it feels so perfect, so nice. He doesn’t even care that he’s soaking wet and tired and cold because he’s here with Iwaizumi and happy, and that’s all that matters right now.

“I missed you,” Oikawa blurts out when they pull apart, Iwaizumi’s hands still cupping his cheeks, caressing them gently. “I missed you so much, Hajime.”

“I missed you too,” Iwaizumi breathes, pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

When he pulls back, Oikawa can feel his lip quivering, bites on it to try and stop it, but can still feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Dammit, he doesn’t want to cry but—

“Hey, don’t cry. It’s okay.”

“I can’t help it.” He quickly reaches up and rubs his hand over his eyes, trying to hide the tears. “I’m just… I’m really happy!”

Iwaizumi smiles softly at him, runs his hand through Oikawa’s hair while murmuring a quiet, but fond, “Crybaby.”

“Iwa-chan, I am not!” Despite the words, he’s laughing, smiling.

“Tooru, you are. You have been since we were kids.” Iwaizumi finally steps out of the embrace, reaches over and takes Oikawa’s hand instead, entwining their fingers as he pulls him toward the bathroom. “Come on, you’re soaking wet. You need to shower and change. And we can eat after. I made dinner.”

“Okay.”

Iwaizumi sends him into the bathroom, telling him to shower and that he’ll get him some new clothes—he’s only stayed here twice so far this year, but still knows where Oikawa keeps everything.

Oikawa smiles and nods, taking the shower and enjoying the feel of the spray of the hot water against his skin after traveling through the cold and the rain to get home.

A few moments later, Iwaizumi opens the bathroom door, setting some clothes on the counter. “Here you go. Don’t take too long, okay?”

Oikawa leans his head out of the shower, smiling brightly at Iwaizumi. “Hajime.”

“Hm?” Iwaizumi steps a little closer, is right in reach now.

“I love you.”

He smiles back, resting his hand on Oikawa’s cheek, cupping it gently before he leans in and kisses him. “I love you too.”

The distance between their schools is a lot, and it’s a pain to be so far away from each other now. But moments like this, the chance to spend one weekend together after a long time apart, that makes things better, worth it.

After all, it’s when Oikawa has Iwaizumi by his side that he feels like he’s truly home.


End file.
